total_drama_do_overfandomcom-20200213-history
Scott
Scott , labeled The Devious One, was a camper on Total Drama Island Do Over as a member of the Killer Bass. He was a contestant in Total Drama Action Do Over as a member of the Screaming Gaffers. He is currently a passenger on Total Drama World Tour Do Over as a member of Team Gloom N Doom. Biography Sneaky and manipulative, Scott is the ultimate schemer. He's not above playing dirty, even sabotaging his own team, if it benefits him in the long run. Despite being a sinister, demon-like, hated, player..... nevermind, he's just that evil. Having little positivity in him, Scott has very little sympathy for others. Coverage Total Drama Island Do-Over Scott arrived knowing that he'd be diabolical. He revealed that he didn't care much for the game as he did messing with people. His strategy was at first to win every challenge. After his team, the Killer Bass hit the ground running, he became bored. Scott started to plot his own team's downfall so the other teams would gain a false sense of security. In Dodgebrawl he purposely took out his own teammates, such as B, who instantly became suspicious. After Dawn read B's suspicions, she too became aware of Scott's ploy. He misled Sadie and Katie from their teams in The Sucky Outdoors and attempted to thwart his team by scaring them in Phobia Factor. Dawn eventually confronted him and ratted on him. His team respectfully voted him off. It was then that Scott realized that he wouldn't get away with winning so easily. He swore to amp up his game later on. Dawn saw him off the show, being highly intrigued by his personality and why he is the way he is. They almost swap phone numbers. In the finale, Scott roots for Zoey because she's shot someone with a bow and arrow. In the TDIDO special, Scott is asked by Dawn to team up with her, Mike, and Zoey in the Race for the Case. Scott agrees, but reluctantly. Later, he ditches them for the case, but later gets caught up in a final crash. He qualifies for Total Drama Action Do Over. Total Drama Action Do-Over Scott kicked off the season by kicking Cameron off a bus. He was placed on the Screaming Gaffers. Scott instantly became a target amongst his team, who swore to keep an eye on him. Shin, Zoey, Mike, B, and Dawn all concurred that Scott couldn't be trusted. Scott tells the audience that he indeed will try his old tactic again, thinking it will work this season because of the significantly less amount of players. In Riot On Set, Vanessa made a deal with Scott that he'd sabotage his team while she helped, in order to aid the two in their separate plans. Scott agreed. Later, Dawn and Cameron saved Scott's life in Haters Of The Lost Ark. They made a deal that if they saved him, he'd stop throwing challenges. Scott is forced to agree. Eventually, team captain Shin declares that if they lose one more time, Scott goes, even though Scott has been tame for a few episodes. Scott makes his new plan to be his team's MVP, so that when they lose, they will NOT vote for him. He eventually comes through and helps his team enter a winning streak, thinking he's accomplished his strategy. In Buns Of Steel, Cameron gets injured while Scott is helping him over a wall, leaving his team to suspect him of intentionally placing him in harm's way. Crazily enough, once his team loses again in Full Metal Drama, after Vanessa back stabs him and frames him for throwing the game again, Scott is ousted by order of Shin. He votes for Dawn in the finale. In the TDADO special, Scott has a blog war against Dawn, who is teased by his father when he hears him Facetiming Dawn. Scott later joins the cast in hijacking a bus to Orpha Studios. Scott is prohibited from driving thanks to Courtney and Duncan. He stays in the wreckage and is rescued by Mel. He makes it into Total Drama World Tour Do Over. Gallery